Percabeth Shorts
by Poseidon and Nike
Summary: Different Percabeth stories. I am sorry I haven't written a longer story than usual in this collection but I am in college and have actually ran out of ideas please send in more. I try to write longer stories but I more than just an idea. I need a plot too. Please send in requests.
1. Forth of July

**I'm revising for my English exam tomorrow so enjoy this short I found - Done with Percy**

* * *

I willed the water to flow over me as I got ready. 'Was this a date?' I thought to myself "No she doesn't like me like that" I told myself aloud as I pulled on a shirt and tried to comb my hair, before walking to cabin 6; Athena Cabin. I smile knocking on the door, I keep running a hand through my hair 'Why am I nervous? Annabeth is just my friend. I have no reason to be' Malcolm's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Percy? Why are you here?" He asked

"Oh you know Annabeth asked me to the fireworks" I shrug looking past Malcolm and smiling at Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" She smiled walking past her older brother "Let's go" My heart started to thump hard in my chest when she took my hand in hers. It was then I realised then what Aprohdite was planning - Get the boy who humiliated Ares killed by his crush's mom before he reaches 16 just to please her boyfriend.

"H-Hey Wise Girl" I smiled back walking with her to the beach.

* * *

Annabeth being well Annabeth had everything planned. Picnic, good spot, even blue coke! She really does know me (Well I am her best friend) "So erm, you asked me to the fireworks?" I inquired "Why?"

She went red and thought awhile "Well, we need to relax. Thalia is on Olympus and Grover is with Juniper. So it's just us" She said finally.

"I guess" I shrugged "But in front of Beckondorf and Selina?"

"You were my prisoner Percy! I could have _kissed _you if I wanted"

"Don't say that out loud!" I cried "The gods will hear and I don't want Athena to hear about you wanting to kiss 'sea spawn'" I said eyeing a suspicious grey-eyed barn owl. (I'm still sure it's Athena even if she denies it)

"I-I-I never said I _wanted_ to kiss you" She blushed "I said I could have"

I just rolled my eyes before sipping my coke. Annabeth saw this as a perfect time to punch me in the stomach. I coughed and spluttered while she just laughed at me "Seaweed Brain" She laughed looking at me with her grey eyes. They were calm, their strong grey steel look in them, the brightness I only see in them when she's happy. I just smile and wrap my arm around her as we lay back and watched the fireworks.

* * *

I think we must have fallen asleep out on the beach as when I woke I heard Annabeth giggling on my chest as I slowly registered where we were. "You drool in your sleep" She told me like she did 3 years ago back on the big house porch.

"I'm sure you've told me before" I teased stretching.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain" She told me.

"Make me" I retorted before she kissed me.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur as I cloud only think of Annabeth and the kiss as I went to the cabin only I call home and slept knowing the next day Annabeth Chase will deny the fact she ever kissed the son of her mother's worst enemy AKA me.


	2. All about you

**So I noticed you guys liked FoJ so I may type up another story I wrote**

* * *

Percy was in the kitchen of the house that he and his wife had live in since they finished school. He was cooking breakfast for Annabeth as she was still asleep, or so he thought until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and lips press to his neck. "Morning Seaweed Brain" She yawned snuggling into him.

"Morning baby" Percy chuckled lifting her onto the counter top "Sleep well?" To which was the start of a long and boring conversation about dreams they had. Annabeth turned on the radio and smiled as their song began to play causing her to jump as she was pulled into the bare chest of her partner.

"Care to dance Mrs Jackson?" Percy smiled

"Indeed Mr Jackson I'd love to" Annabeth smiled back. Together they danced ignoring the bustling cars and screaming neighbours around them. In each others eyes they were perfect. In each others eyes there was no one else. Yes they were each others bane and yes they fought but that's what couples are like. They fight like best friends, protect like siblings but cherish every moment they're together as when the time comes that's what is remembered.

"It's all about you" Percy whispered to the shorter girl "My life ever since we met has been all about you " He stated pressing his forehead to hers.

"Not any more it's not" The girl whispered back. "Not since last month anyway" They had been trying for a child, Jason and Piper already had a 3 year old and another on the way even though they were a few years younger.

"You mean it happened?" He asked only to be answered with a nod. As he knelt to the floor he pressed his head to his wife's stomach. "It's all about you now little one" He said kissing it. Annabeth beamed watching the sublime reaction of her lover, pulling him back to his feet she kissed him only to pull away laughing as the pancakes he was making burnt and set off the fire alarm. "Whoops" She laughed flapping away the smoke with a tea towel.

* * *

**Comment a song or situation you want me to type up for Percabeth**


	3. End of Camp

**As to ThePercabethLove's request last day of camp**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other as they sat on the beach. It was their last day before they left for college. "You finally ready to leave here Wise Girl? You have lived here near your whole life" Percy asked his girlfriend who was sat facing him on his lap.

"Yeah, I'm with you so I'll be fine" She smiled stroking his cheek. "You need to shave" She giggled looking at his face. At this moment Jason and Piper came down to see them off though the older couple didn't notice as they were just relaxing together and sighing softly. They didn't want to leave it was clear but again they also wanted to and go to college in Jupiter.

"Ready to go Perce? You too Annabeth. The SUVs are here to take you to see your mom" Jason said finally after watching them.

"Just give us a few minutes" They said together.

* * *

Soon they left after a huge party and were on their way to Jupiter. "So you think they'll treat me okay?" Annabeth asked.

"You judo-flipped their preator and stopped Gaea, if they don't then we'll see Frank and Reyna" Percy promised

"Okay Perce." She smiled and hugged his arm as they were in the back seat of the car together. They sat in silence but cuddled. Along the way Annabeth had had a nightmare flashback from their time after Annabeth's quest. Percy hushed her and calmed her before sliding a ring onto her finger. "As long as we're together" HE whispered

"Oh so that's how you want to propose?" She giggled half heartedly wiping her eyes kissing him as an answer


	4. At the beach

**As to Percabeth 4ever's request. Percy and Annabeth with 4yoa twins and 3 yoa child**

**In this Percy is 26, Annabeth is 27 and they have been married 5 years.**

* * *

The Jacksons were down at the beach. It was the 21st of July so they were celebrating Percy and Annabeth's anniversary. Annabeth was sat reading with Alex their son. He was the perfect copy of his mother, grey eyes and blonde hair where as his older twin sisters both looked like their father; black hair and green eyes though one had a blonde streak (Jasmine) and the other a grey speck in her eyes (Ariel). Annabeth looked out to the water smiling as she saw her husband and daughters laughing and splashing around. "Mommy come play!" they cheered. "Alex you too!"

"Can I mommy?" Asked the boy as Annabeth nodded so he ran off. The children played in the ocean as Percy walked over to his wife and kissed her smiling. She at this teasingly moaned and lay back. He lay with her smiling and pulled her on top of him. "Happy anniversary Wise Girl" He whispered

"Thanks Seaweed Brain" She whispered back playing with his hair. The pair cuddled like that before the children ran and leapt on them laughing, soaking wet before they touched their father who dried them. Laughing Percy, Alex, Jasmine and Ariel ran off again towards the water with Annabeth smiling as she set out the picnic. Blue picnic. Blue sweets, blueberries, blue coke and of course blue pancakes and cookies. The children had acquired their father's taste for blue food which their mother found adorable. Soon Percy was being chased by the younger Jacksons, he ran for the picnic before being tackled to the ground right in front of Annabeth, by the twins on his legs and Alex on his back. "Definitely yours" He chuckled at his wife.


	5. Wedding AU

The Wedding (AU)

'I didn't know if I had the courage to do this' I said to myself as my father and I walked down the aisle 'I love him yes but I'm nineteen!' I argued with myself. Back when I was five I met the man I'm marrying today, Percy Jackson. When I think back to how we met I chuckle.

It was a sunny day and I saw a moving truck pull up next door to my house, peering over at the next garden I smile seeing someone my age. "Hi" I whispered before hiding. The boy looked over walking around to where I was "Hi, I-I'm Percy" He greeted.

"Annabeth" I say standing holding out my hand to him. He was taller than I am with black hair. I giggled a little when he shook my hand.

Now as I look at the man before me sixteen years later, he hasn't changed much. Same hair, same eyes even the same smile. He still manages to make me laugh every time I see him he just makes me happy especially when I'm down like when I was being bullied.

I was sat in my closet sobbing hugging my knees to my chest. I had glasses and braces so I was an easy target for people to pick on. I was only ten at the time and was hugging a stuffed toy Percy got me for my birthday four years earlier, I called him Seaweed Brain because that's what Percy's nickname is from me because he's dumb and his eyes are sea green. Still sobbing I feel someone pick me up and carry me to bed. It was Percy. "Percy put me down" I said though snuggled into him.

"No, you're my best friend and you know I hate seeing you like this. Luke's gone too far with you and Thalia" He stated. Thalia was my best friend and she had a crush on my older brother. He lay me down and lay with me "Me and your brother are going to talk to them okay? You know what they're like when it comes to you" I nodded resting my head on his chest as he played with my hair knowing that it calmed me. The next thing I remember was waking up to a camera taking a picture of us.

That's what got us together in fact. That day he asked me out and today is our ninth anniversary. I smile once I reach him and hug him while he kissed my hand. "You look beautiful" Percy whispered causing me to blush like usual.

"You look handsome" I smile more. Another hour and we were married and on our way to the wedding do and the rest of our lives together.


	6. Movie Night Double Date

**Movie Night/Double Date**

"Why do you like these movies Annie?" Nathan asked as they watched the first Harry Potter movie in cabin 3. Annabeth and Luna **(Selene'sChild's OC) **had come round to watch a movie with the boys. Annabeth, naturally was cuddled up to Percy and Luna was tucked under Nathan's arm.

"Come on Nate they're good movies but the second one" She shuddered. "Spiders" Annabeth whimpered before throwing a pillow at him "It's Annabeth!"

Percy chuckled kissing her head as Luna rolled her eyes. They all stayed like this before Nathan went to go get a pizza from the get leaving Luna alone with the recently returned couple who had ended up making out. They pulled away embarrassed when they remember who was there. While they were alone with Luna they decided to ask her a couple questions about Nathan and their relationship since every one knew that he liked but no one knew her side.

"Fine I like him okay?" Luna eventually mumbled "But if you tell him you'll be in the infirmary for a month Jackson" She warned. Soon Nathan came back as they ate the pizza and finished the movie off Luna and Nathan had fallen asleep cuddling. Percy smiled at them then at Annabeth "I love you"

"I love you too Seaweed Brain" She smiled back snuggling into him "When do you think they'll finally go out?"

"2 years?" He laughed though yawning "Doesn't matter though. As long as we're together" She nodded and kissed his cheek nuzzling his neck as they both fell asleep.


	7. Seaweed Brain?

**Seaweed Brain?**

Two years ago there was a crash. The sole casualty Mrs Annabeth Chase-Jackson aged 23, loving mother of two twin boys, Luke and Charlie aged just 6 months and caring wife of Mr Percy Jackson aged 22. Now two years later she is still in a coma, missing her sons' first steps and first words both of which were mama. Percy never left her side when he had free time. He has a hard choice now; life support. He keeps saying no but after two years he's now unsure, that was until he went to kiss her one last time and she kissed back. He smiled and deepened the kiss having missed the feeling. "Hey Wise Girl" He whispered.

"Seaweed Brain?" Came the hoarse tired voice of his wife. "What happened?"

Explaining everything over the past two years since the crash he sighed but smiled as his mother walked in with two boys laughing "Daddy!" Yelled the brunette.

"Mommy!" Yelled the blonde. They climbed onto the bed where both parents were sat and cuddled them smiling "Love you" They both smiled. With tears in her eyes Annabeth returned it and kissed Percy.

"Annabeth?" He smiled

"Yeah?"

"Happy Anniversary"


	8. The Date that Never Happened

**First of all sorry for the long breaks. Not many ideas for stories. That's why I need you guys and second I'm reading Harry Potter so maybe a few chapters maybe a cross over. Thanks to the Guest who pointed out the Percy/Harry thing. I'm sorry about that, it was a Harry Potter FanFic I wrote for a contest. Glad you guys have been enjoying this. Send in ideas as I've ran out!**

* * *

The Date (That never happened)

Percy and Annabeth were relaxing in Poseidon cabin. It was their anniversary/Percy's birthday so they thought it would be a good day for a date. Now they were sat watching the tv that was installed when there was a knock on the door. Percy rolled his eyes and went to get it. "Yes?"

"One, Happy Birthday and Two the pegasi are loose" Piper sighed "Come help?" Reluctantly Percy went to help. When he got back half an hour later he apologized to Annabeth and got back to watching the movie with her only for Frank to come 5 minutes later. They could hear why as Athena and Ares cabins where fighting again. Annabeth sighed and went.

10 minutes after she got back Jason came with a problem, Percy left. 5 minutes later Hazel came with a problem again Percy left. Then for nearly an hour and a half Leo needed Annabeth so she was gone. To the exhausted couple the only time they spent together that day was when they were in bed cuddled up asleep. When they were both awake they mutually agreed next time they had a date, they were going into the city.


	9. Compromise

**As this week (In the UK) kids are going back to school/college I am posting this/ Also it was a request (Sorta)**

* * *

Compromise

They had just arrived and settled in New Rome. Well Percy had settled Annabeth was still quite jumpy as she knew people were staring at them, The Greeks, the Daughter of Athena. Annabeth put up the final picture of the 7 with Nico and Reyna up on the wall and smiled though "Finally we're finished" She announced to the well man now with his arms wrapped around her and head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair. "Though I still don't like it here yet"

"You will Annie-" Percy smiled though Annabeth scowled at him "-Beth. Trust me we can go back to Half-Blood for the holidays and see my mom too. I promise"

"You better Seaweed Brain I don't want to be forced to stay here all year" She muttered as she turned around.

Annabeth was still unsure about the idea of living in a Roman town. Sure Piper had came too but she was always with Jason and Hazel was with Frank, Leo was dead and Nico was in Half-Blood with Will. She hardly ever saw her friends apart from at weekends when the guys were all busy and they met in the garden of Bacchus for a picnic when they had lunch. But she understood how much this meant to Percy to finally be safe and actually be with her after the Hera and Gaea issue. This was her compromise and she was happy with it though. New culture and new ideas for Olympus were soon the come in the next few years at the college. It was perfect in a way but the Venus girls still didn't get that Percy was hers and no one else's. She enjoyed it living with her Seaweed Brain and she enjoyed going to college with him. She felt like this was the best compromise that she could have ever done and it was only the first day of it.


	10. Online Chat

**In this AU Percy and Annabeth have never meet but are talking online to each other and have a relationship in this way. It will be a script and it will be a 2 parter**

* * *

**Online Chat**

**GreyEyes has logged on**

**SeaweedBrain has logged on**

**GE: **Hey Percy, how come you weren't on last night? I missed you :'(

**SB: **Sorry Annabeth, I had a swim meet and then Jas asked me round to his house after. I should have messaged you.

**GE: **Yeah you should have, I ended up texting Piper instead. She liked the pic of you and Jason at the beach by the way ;)

**SB: **Too bad Jas is seeing someone though I'm sure you liked it more hey baby? ;) Maybe I'll send another tonight for you

**GE: **Please don't I'm babysitting my bratty brothers. I really want to meet you but you're so far away.

**SB: **Hey it's just NYC, why don't you come on a visit sometime? I can show you around and then I can come visit you.

**GE: **It costs too much though Perce, I swear your name is real.

**SB: **Well you're hardly ever wrong. By the way whats your address? I mean your real address?

**GE: **Going to send me a gift for my birthday are you? With how much it costs to send it cross country?

**SB: ** *Shurgs* Somethin' like that, why what do you want?

**GE: **An owl teddy :)

**SB: **With green eyes for your seaweed brain?

**GE: **Of course!

* * *

Percy smiled at this already having gotten her one and a plane ticket. He was crossing off the days until he was going to visit her, hoping she was like she said she was in her pictures.


	11. AU

**This is an AN:**

**I am sorry I haven't written a longer story than usual in this collection but I am in college and have actually ran out of ideas please send in more. I try to write longer stories but I more than just an idea. I need a plot too. Please send in requests and Guest? Thanks for the tip I do intend to beef up the shorts but my inspiration/imagination is 2/10 at the moment. **


End file.
